User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Masterless Injustice: Wonder Woman's Twin Brother
"I didn't give him a name. When I saw the two of you, the overwhelming joy I felt seeing you was struck down when I saw...a boy, I couldn't bear to look at him So I prayed to the gods "Take him away, make him die." He got the pox and I knew I was the worst woman who ever lived. A murderer. I'd condemned this poor, innocent child to a horrible death all because of a circumstance he had no control over. So I prayed to all the Gods "Let the boy live. Let him live and I'll love him. I'll be a mother to him. I'll give him a true name, to call him an Amazon and be done with it, to make him one of us. And he lived, but I couldn't keep my promise. I gave him to Hephaestus. And everything that's happened since then, all this horror that's come to my people... it's all because we couldn't love beautiful little baby boys." Fortunate Son To reproduce and keep the Amazon race alive, the Themyscirans would copulate with captured men, either from raided ships on the high seas or prisoners of war. At the end of the mating, they take their lives and throw their corpses into the sea. Triumphant, the Amazons return to Themyscira, and wait. Nine months later, some celebrate the birth of a daughter; some don't: the boy who would one day be called Zosimos was on of those boys. He was born the fraternal twin of the demigoddess and eventual superhero: Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman. Compassionate of the fate of the boys, the Greek god Hephaestus made an agreement with the Amazons: he would trade weapons made by him for those so-called failures. The Sons of Themyscira would work in the Hephaestus' forge, finding a purpose. In his forge, the Sons are artists, and they are happy. The Strong Lose Respect For Their Power: A Weak Man Knows the Value of Strength "Divine blessings from the enhance everything: good becomes great, while bad becomes terrible. This is why you must earn my blessing. Because those born with power, or gifted power unjustly, lose respect for that power, while the weak man, knows the value of strength, knows compassion. I want whoever earns my blessing to have qualities that aren't physical first. I need to know that no matter what happens, whoever earns my power will always be more than a perfect warrior: a good man." Powers and Abilities "Strength of metal, speed of fire." Powers Blessing of Hephaestus After being placed in a pod constructed and blessed by Hephaestus. Zosimos's body was transformed to be the perfect physical representation of the God of fire and metal. Super Strength Like metal, Zosimos possesses immense physical strength. Zosimos is blessed with superhuman strength sufficient enough to engage the likes of Wonder Woman and Aquaman in physical combat with ease. He was also shown easily defeating other Amazons with physical strength alone. It is likely that, as Wonder Woman's counterpart, Warkiller is among the higher-tier beings in terms of strength, such as Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman. Super Durability Like the finest armors crafted out of metal, Zosimos is extremely resistant to damage, capable of taking large amounts of blunt force trauma without injury, as shown when he took blows from Wonder Woman herself. Like Wonder Woman, however, Warkiller is somewhat vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as bullets and blades, though such attacks would likely not be fatal. Super Speed He is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. Super Agility Zosimos' agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. Super Reflexes Zosimos' reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the pinnicle of natural human potential. He has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Batman noted that his reflexes are superior to that of Superman, and comparable with his sister, Wonder Woman. Super Healing Like fire, Zosimos is constantly renewing himself, allowing him to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. his normal regenerative abilities allow him to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. He also possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease, possessing an immune system that effective "burns away" the foreign elements. Super Empathy Super Senses Metal Form? Blessing of Prometheus When he decided to aide the world against the Regime formed by his sister and Aquaman, the Titan Prometheus granted him an additonal ability. Promethean Vision An ability to avoid attacks as if he knew they were coming, making it difficult for even the most skilled foes to land a hit on him. Abilities Master Close-Quarter Combatant Zosimos is the finest warrior ever among the Sons of Themyscira. He is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the shield) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. He was able to defeat Wonder Woman in single combat, whom Batman once remarked was the best melee fighter in the world. Weaknesses Emotional Consistency Like the intensity of fire being reliant on the kindling, Zosimos' strength is proportional to his conviction in battle. When he is unsure of himself it is lessened. See Also *Jason *Sons of Themyscira *Achilles Warkiller *Catelyn Stark Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs Category:Masterless Multiversity